onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent
'''Maleficent '''wields magic to rival that of the Evil Queen, and indirectly that of Rumpelstiltskin. She is a sinister rival to Regina Mills, an evil witch, and perhaps the Evil Queen's only friend. History Maleficent was the main villain of Sleeping Beauty. She made the princess prick a dark spinning wheel, and fall into a deep eternal sleep (death, if it hadn't been for a good fairy at the princess' birthday). She generally causes chaos and destruction for the innocent. Later, after she was defeated, she retired and kept a unicorn as a friend until the Evil Queen came to her. The Evil Queen made a trade with Maleficent a long time ago and she wanted a trade-back. The Evil Queen won when she nearly killed the unicorn. Appearance & Personality Maleficent is most notable for her menacing role as the witch in Sleeping Beauty. Contrary to the image portrayed in Once Upon a Time, in the traditional fairytales, Maleficent is a dark and evil witch caring nothing about anyone but herself, with the exception of her pets (such as her Raven side kick in the film, and her black unicorn in Once upon a Time). She was cast into the depths of Hell by Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty. Once Upon a Time portrays Maleficent as a more complex character. She cares for her black unicorn, appears to have given up on her old grudges, and sees the damage that the will do to the kingdom and even to the Evil Queen. A more traditional representation would have been a dark, evil sorceress. Powers FORCE FIELD: When Maleficent and the Evil Queen were fighting, Maleficent deflected the swords the Evil Queen telekinetically threw at her. DRAGON TRANSFORMATION: In Disney, Maleficent had the power to morph into a giant, black and purple dragon, for which she could breath green fire. This is further referenced by the dragon sitting upon her staff near the crystal ball at its top. SUMMONING LIGHTNING: With her staff, Maleficent could cast purple-black lightning at her victims. TELEPORTATION IN GREEN FLAMES: Maleficent could vanish and reappear in a marvelous array of green flames, which could temporarily allow her to be immune to attacks and even hurt or frighten her subduers. GREEN BALL OF LIGHT: When Maleficent lured Sleeping Beauty to the cursed spindle, she took the form of an "innocent" green ball of light, allowing her to float and fly quietly without notice of her presence. SERVANT CREATION: Maleficent could mix bats, pigs, and other animals into living, breathing henchmen, bound at her will and fury. CONSUMING A KINGDOM IN THORNS: Maleficent had the power to cast a darkening cloud over Sleeping Beauty's castle, consuming it in large, spiky black thorns and putting the kingdom into major hazardous ruin. Appearances *The Thing You Love the Most Trivia Maleficent has an uncanny resemblance to the Blind Witch ( before she was burned). Ironically, The Evil Queen doesn't like the Witch for some reason, but is "best friends" with Maleficent. Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters affected by the Dark Curse Category:Witches Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Sorcerer Category:Villains Category:Wizard Category:Promiscuous Charcters